<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Hard To Bear by Dresupi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511704">So Hard To Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi'>Dresupi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplane Crashes, Crash Landing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, F/M, Flirting, Hot Weather, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), What is the opposite of huddling for warmth, huddling for cool down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think Darcy would have more problems considering that she's missing her Valentine's date. Because she's stranded. On a desert island. With Thor's brother.</p><p>But really, the only thing she can think about is how freaking hot it is.  Temperature-wise. Seriously, she's sweating a very un-sexy amount.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dresupi's Sweetheart Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Hard To Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/gifts">Gyoro_and_Ururun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Darcy’s arms flopped out to the side, her knees falling open as she stared up into the makeshift ceiling of the hut she had made out of the only piece of the fuselage that wasn’t incinerated in the crash.
</p><p>
It kept out rain, but it was hot as hell in here. Hot as fuck.
</p><p>
Hell. Fuck. Neither of those things was technically happening.  Nothing was happening.  It had been two days and she’d eaten more coconut and unseasoned fish than she <em>ever</em> cared to again. And if anyone was thinking that they could season the fish with the coconut somehow, they were dead wrong, because it just didn’t work.
</p><p>
Loki had promised her they’d be rescued by now. What the hell was keeping everyone?
</p><p>
They should have landed two days ago in Sydney to meet up with Jane. But instead… here they were. By her count, it was Valentine’s Day and her date was probably missing her.
</p><p>
Scratch that, her date was probably thrilled as tits that he didn’t have to take her out on Singles’ Awareness Day.
</p><p>
But everyone else, though… did they just not know they were missing? Or maybe they didn’t know <em>where</em>? She and Loki had tried to find the radio but had come up empty-handed.
</p><p>
Whatever the reason, Darcy Lewis was approaching day three of being stuck on an uncharted tropical island with Thor’s brother and she was going insane.
</p><p>
Loki refused to bed down with her, preferring instead to keep an ever constant vigil for wild animals or whatever else there was on this island. Even though Darcy had only seen some turtles and seagulls so far. And the expanse of the island itself wasn’t super wide. She could see all around it from where they were sitting. So she figured he was just using that as an excuse not to have to deal with her.
</p><p>
And she honestly couldn’t complain about that either.  Considering the heat, she didn’t <em>want</em> anyone surprise spooning her in the middle of the night. Even if it <em>was</em> Loki.
</p><p>
He was easy on the eyes, but she was stuck on an island. She didn’t have time for ogling the Asgardians. Who was she kidding? She’d always have time for that. And she did ogle that ass while he was spearing fish in the ocean.
</p><p>
Thank whoever for Loki’s ass and his ability to fish without a pole.
</p><p>
But what if the others never found them? What if she was stuck here with Loki until those sea turtles got tired of her and started turning carnivorous?
</p><p>
She sighed again, flopping out further and wondering how many days was a sufficient amount of time to drop her duds and go nude. Because as much fun as stumbling around the sand in a ripped pencil skirt and the matching blouse was, it was much too humid for propriety.
</p><p>
But given how Loki had been averting his eyes practically the entire time they’d been out here, she was pretty sure she’d break his brain if she let the ladies loose.
</p><p>
“Darcy?” A soft voice sounded at the ‘door’ of her hut. It was really just a torn tarp that she’d tossed over the open end of the fuselage.
</p><p>
“Yes?” she asked. “Who is it?”  That last part was meant to be a joke, and it must have landed because she could practically hear Loki rolling his eyes as he ignored it.
</p><p>
“I could help you with your… overheating issue.”
</p><p>
“I could help me too. By stripping buck ass nude and getting an all-over tan,” she quipped.
</p><p>
He was silent for a moment. “As tempting as that sounds, will you allow me to try something first?”
</p><p>
In all the weeks she’d known him, he was many things. An asshole. Snarky to a fault. Manipulative. But all of that she encountered on a daily basis from multiple other sources. What she wasn’t prepared for was how <em>disinterested</em> in her he was. 
</p><p>
Why it took the two of them crash-landing on an island together to even begin to dialogue past ‘good morning’ and ‘hmm’.
</p><p>
And this? This was practically a proposal of marriage as far as Darcy was concerned. Because if he could help her overheating problem? She’d hella marry him.
</p><p>
“Please. If you don’t mind.”
</p><p>
He pulled back the tarp and stepped inside the fuselage. The hut. Calling it a fuselage made her a little queasy. He wasn’t in his usual regalia. But from what she could understand, he magicked his clothes on and changed them at will. Right now, he was wearing a linen shirt and matching trousers that hung loosely from his hips.  As he moved closer, the shirt disappeared and he paused at the end of her bedroll. He stood there, craning forward because the space was shorter than he was, but still looking majestic as fuck. All lean muscle and pale skin in the moonlight. Artists depicted this kind of thing on romance novel covers. “Do you mind if I join you?” he asked.
</p><p>
Darcy swallowed thickly. “No. Not at all.”
</p><p>
He bent and crawled, angling himself so he could slide in behind her.
</p><p>
“No offense, Lokes, but cooling off doesn’t involve cuddling. That’s kind of the opposite, actually.”
</p><p>
He chuckled softly. “With me, it’s different.  Now roll away from me and face that wall.”
</p><p>
She did as he instructed, tensing as he slid his arm around her waist and slotted himself against her back, his knees pressing against hers while his head rested on the seat cushion she was resting hers on.
</p><p>
His skin felt cool to the touch. Something she’d noticed before and hadn’t really thought anything of.  But now it was nice.
</p><p>
“Keep looking that way,” he murmured.  Darcy cheated and cut her eyes down, watching as his arm changed. Starting presumably at his shoulder and moving down, it darkened to what she couldn’t really make out in the low light, but she presumed was dark blue.
</p><p>
His skin went icy and she inhaled, the sound sharp and pointed in the relative silence. “What--”
</p><p>
“My true form,” he explained. “I am Jotun, not Asgardian. A frost giant.”
</p><p>
“You’re not so giant, though…” Darcy whispered dumbly as she snuggled back against him. “But you feel amazing.”
</p><p>
He huffed out another chuckle. “I’m pleased you think so.”
</p><p>
“It’s Valentine’s Day,” she said, unsure of why she was still talking, but probably because she was starved for interaction.
</p><p>
“That’s a Midgardian custom I’m not aware of…” he trailed off.
</p><p>
“There’s lots of history behind it, but it’s basically a day where people spend too much money on crap to try and trick people into thinking they care.”
</p><p>
“You have a lot of holidays involving that sort of thing, don’t you?” he asked with a laugh.
</p><p>
Darcy joined in on that one. “Yeah, now that you mention it…”
</p><p>
“I take it you had plans?” he asked.
</p><p>
“Yeah. With this guy in accounting. He was going to take me to a bar.”
</p><p>
“Sounds charming,” he deadpanned.
</p><p>
“Yeah, but it beat staying at home alone like a loser.”
</p><p>
“I’m sure this pales in comparison,” he ventured.
</p><p>
“I wouldn’t say that,” Darcy replied. “This is the most action I’ve gotten in months.”
</p><p>
His laugh was a little louder this time. “Actually… the same could be said for me. It’s the most action I’ve gotten since coming to Midgard.”
</p><p>
“I’m pleased to be able to show you my moves of just laying there,” Darcy said. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself.
</p><p>
“Immensely,” he replied. And it sounded the most genuine out of everything else they’d just said.
</p><p>
“Yeah. Me too,” she whispered. Barely loud enough to hear, but his arm tightened around her waist anyway.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gimme some chocolate hearts in the comments, y'all! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>